


冒名顶替（下）

by liuhangmei



Category: Fandoms
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 09:24:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 94
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15682575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liuhangmei/pseuds/liuhangmei





	冒名顶替（下）

“云澜，你留着鼻血呢，不能仰着头。”沈巍想拿起他脸上的书，却反而被他紧紧握住，温柔地摩挲着指尖。

 

书后那双充满关切的眼睛一动不动地盯着他。

 

“你最近是不是没有遵守约定，总是趁我上班的时候偷偷去地星？”

 

“……没有，就这一次。”沈教授低下头，耳尖唰地变成了诱人的红色。

 

他抬起眼，长长的睫毛下眸光闪动，可怜可爱。

 

“云澜，不要跟我分手好不好。”

 

他勾起沈巍的下巴，缓缓吻了上去。

 

“沈巍啊沈巍，你可让我拿你怎么办才好……”

 

 

啪嗒一声，摧残了赵处俊脸两次的罪魁祸首掉到了地上，书页哗啦啦地散落一地，却没人理会，只有暧昧的喘息和低低的笑声传来……

 

 

第二日，赵云澜神清气爽地来到了特调处，继续压榨手下的员工。之后地星的访问工作也圆满地结束了。

 

夜尊顶着沈巍的身份在处里活动，众人心知肚明，也不拆穿。他只要有哥哥，也没有别的心思作恶，甚至还帮助特调处破获了几起大案，让人刮目相看。

 

日子就这么忙碌而充实地度过，那场大战留下的伤痕也逐渐淡去，温暖的阳光快乐地洒向我们深爱的、一直守护的人--------

 

岁月静好，幸福美满。

 

 

“沈巍啊，你这次让夜尊扮成你糊弄我，可是给我留下了很大的心理创伤。这不合适吧，你得好好补偿我！”

 

“那、那要、要怎么补偿啊……？”心虚地推推眼镜。

 

“不如今晚我们……”他靠近沈巍白皙的耳朵，低声说道。

 

“……”沈巍一听，如玉的脸庞唰地红了起来，恨不得找个地缝钻进去。这、这也太过了……

 

“小巍~小巍~小巍~”赵处使出了战无不胜的杀手锏。

 

“……好。”

 

 

晚上，对门的夜尊--------

 

 

“诶，睡不着，还是去隔壁看看哥哥吧。最近可以瞬移了呢，正好给哥哥一个惊喜。”

 

 

一阵黑雾散去……

 

“你们……？”夜尊一脸懵逼。

 

“弟弟？！”沈巍连忙抓起床单围住自己。

 

“你个熊孩子啊啊 啊啊！”赵云澜气得恨不得掐死这个小舅子，老子以后不举都是你的错！

 

 

END

 

 

番外

沈巍：我不需要惊喜，真的。不劳大家费心了。

 

赵云澜：小舅子太黏他哥也就是我老婆怎么破，在线等，急！！！

 

夜尊：果然还是应该割除人类的欲望……


End file.
